Stalking 101
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Ever since Soifon saw Yoruichi on the bus, she made up her mind that she was going to stalk her. Not knowing how, she goes to her best friend, Nel, who is currently stalking Harribel. See as Nel teaches Soi all about stalking. I ended the story but If you want, you can continue the story or start it over in your own way. I would love to read it if you do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It was late at night, everyone in the dorm was going to sleep. Everyone except for one purple haired beauty, sitting in the living room, doing her homework," Yoruichi don't stay up too long we have class in the morning", said a woman with bandages over long black hair.

"Kukaku please, I think I know my limits", Yoruichi informed," I just have a few more things to do."

"Right and you don't wait 'til the last minute either", Kukaku said sarcastically going to her room to sleep.

Outside on the street a young girl with two long braids and a guitar stopped in front of the dorm," I'm sure that she lives somewhere around here", she pulled out her guitar and began to play.

In her room Yoruichi and a newly awakened Kukaku heard the playing of an out of tuned guitar," Yoruichi go see what it is and kill it in the most horrific way possible", Kukaku yelled stomping her way in to the living room, carrying a bat.

Kukaku handed Yoruichi the bat," Don't you think your being a little too rash about this. We could always look out the window to see what's wrong", Yoruichi debated. They walked over to the window and looked outside," It's that girl I saw on the bus today?"

'There she is, I knew I was right', the girl thought. She began to sing," Hey dark skinned lady with purple hair. I saw you on the bus and couldn't but stare, come outside", she sang out of tune.

Other dorm tenants came out of their windows angry at the fact that they had been woken up," Shut the hell up! I have a early class in the morning, dammit", a orange haired fellow yelled, after which lots of other yelled out their complaints. All complaints ceased when a woman with curlers in her hair and face cream on came out of a window," Rangiku is that you? What happen to your face?"

"Why you got to say like that Ichigo, how cruel, you think all of this happens overnight by itself. When your on a college salary you're going to have to do things yourself", she explained," Even then I still have to give up things in the name of beauty. This week I had to sell", she started to cry," My... books", Ichigo yelled at Rangiku for misleading and for selling her books.

In the mist of their arguing and distracting everyone, Yoruichi took this time to run to where the girl was and bring her back to her room," What the hell do you think you're doing", Kukaku yelled pouncing at the young girl with her bat, only to get knocked back by Yoruichi," What was that for?"

"Go back to bed I'll handle this", Yoruichi said, sending off a grumbling Kukaku to bed. She turned back and gave the girl the bird," Kukaku! Bed", Yoruichi yelled. Yoruichi turn to the girl," I'm sorry about my friend she's just a little cranky right now", she apologized. The girl didn't say anything, she was staring with big bright eyes," Is something wrong?"

"I'm so happy to see you again", she said," My name Son Foi- I mean FonSoi- no, no SoiFon. My name is SoiFon", she finally got right.

"It's nice to meet you Soi, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin... Why are you here", she asked.

"Ever since I was you on the bus, I wanted to stalk you", SoiFon blurted out.

A silence fill the room for a few minute," That was blunt... Okay. I've always wanted a stalker. Even today I was thinking that,'I want a stalker', if you do a good job you get a reward."

"Really, I'll do my best!"

Yoruichi pushed her out the door," Goodbye, I have work to do now", she looked at the clock," It's three in the morning", she curled into a ball and cried," I didn't finish my paper!"

Kukaku yelled from her room," Quit your crying people are trying to sleep back here."

It was morning and Yoruichi was getting ready to go to the bath," Harribel ready to go", Yoruichi called out to her other roommate.

"Yeah just a second", a busty woman with messy blonde hair tied into a ponytail with brown tanned skin walked out," Sorry for the wait", Harribel and Yoruichi then walked out of the dorm to the public bath," I Love going to the bath in the morning, that's when there are not a lot of people there but ever since that one incident I can't go by myself anymore and I don't feel comfortable bathing with other people."

"Don't worry about it I'll be there so if whoever comes back it will be two against one", Yoruichi stated," What was the incident", she asked as they walked into the bath, Harribel blushed a little at the memory.

In the thick steamy mist of the bath house Harribel was sitting in the bath relaxing. Harribel felt the water move and got anxious,' Someone is here, people usually don't come in the mornings', she thought. She got even more nervous when the water movement came closer to the point someone was sitting next to her,' This is a little too close for me', Harribel scooted over a bit. The person scooted over too, this was repeated until Harribel was stuck in a corner. Decided to speak up," Um...You're- I think you should back away some or a-", her sentence was cut off because the mystery person pressed their lips against hers. Harribel tried to push them off but it was no good, the mystery person held her hands back.

Gaining dominance the person decided to speak," Don't worry this will feel amazing", a female voice said, she resumed kissing, Harribel soon began to relax into the kiss and started to kiss back. The mystery girl slowly let go of Harribel's hands and wrapped her arms around neck, pulling them closer together. She got up and placed herself on Harribel's lap while kissing around her neck. She work her way lower until she got to the nipples which she sucked on. She sucked and licked all around the left nipple and kneaded the right. she stopped when Harribel wrapped her arms around her as her whole body twitched," Did you just cum?"

"My breast are really sensitive", Harribel explained in between pants. As soon as Harribel loosened her hold on the mystery person, they suddenly got up and left leaving Harribel alone. Just before they left the steam let up just enough for Harribel to see a little bit of long green hair.

"Just forget about it not important now. Let's go and enjoy out bath", Harribel said changing the subject.

It was a sunny afternoon at one of the local high school, Soifon was sitting with her friend Nel," And then she said if I did a good job I would get a reward", she explained," Then I think she began crying about a paper or something. I couldn't really hear through the door."

"Your stalkee sounds so cool. Mine wouldn't greet me like that, it makes me a little sad but then again she did almost catch me in the bath, she has Hershey kiss nipples", Nel said with no shame," In a way maybe I could have handled it a little better. Anyway I think she is your stalkee's roommate, maybe we can stalk together sometime. We can watch each others back you know."

"Why not, let's start today mine is on the basketball team your stalkee might be there", Soi offered.

"Oh I know she'll be there she is the manager of the team after all. They should be practicing now. On our way over there why don't I give you some pointers on how to stalk."

"Sure let's go."

"Hey have I ever told the story about the bath house", Nel asked, Soifon shook her head. Nel explained what happen," Then I left because It was just too cute and I had got a nose bleed. I think I might be in love with her", she concluded," The only thing I regret is it begin so steamy, I had to feel around for everything", she giggled to herself," Everything."

'Maybe one day I could be able to do that', Soifon thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The coach called a time out, the score was tied, everyone in the stands were at the edge of their seat, the ball was Karakura's," Alright Ladies, I want you to take that ball to the hole, this game is our ticket to the regional tournament. Are we going to let the Hollows win", the couch shouted. The team shouted back ,' No'," Then get out there and win!"

The girls of the team shouted in enthusiasm as they rushed on to the floor then they all rushed back to the coach," Coach you didn't give us a play to run by", Yoruichi, the team captain, explained.

"Right that is important in games aren't they", the coach thought out loud. Couch thumbed through his notes to find a play," Alright, we have no more plays so let's make up something on the spot. Now break", the girls went back on the floor with less enthusiasm than before.

Up in the top part of the stands sat Soifon and Nel with binoculars, looking at the game," Do we need to have these", taking the binoculars away from her face.

"Soi if you're not going to take things seriously, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Everyone knows that if you're going to stalk, you have to have binoculars, that's basic step number one but since you're new at this, you're forgiven for you incompetence", Nel said not taking her binoculars away from her face. She looked at the clock," Only one minute left, lets get going."

"Where are we going", Soifon asked confused on what's going on.

"The locker rooms", she whispered, she pulled Soifon down the stand," We have to be really careful not to get caught, it's a good thing you're with me", Nel bragged. They got to the bottom and waited until everyone was looking in the other direction," Now", they ran through the door of the locker room," Good, good now we need to find a spot to hide."

"What about one of the lockers", Soifon suggested.

Nel looked at her with disappointment," That's a amateur move, Soi, never go with the obvious", she faced palmed," Really think this through, we only have thirty seconds left you can do it and remember to steal something to worship, steal more than one thing you can never have too much", she reminded.

Soifon closed her eyes and tried to think of a place to hide," Can you give me a hint Nel? Nel", she opened her eyes to see that she was left alone. The sound of the buzzer rung signaling the game was over," Oh no I only have a few seconds before the team comes in", she looked up and ran her hands through her hair out the corner of her eye she saw that one out the ceiling panels were out of place. She climbed the lockers and jump into the ceiling, kicking her feet to help get in.

Just in time Soifon got in, right before the team entered," Nice getting us the final basket Yoruichi", Kukaku said giving her a pat on the back," God knows the coach wouldn't have been that much help."

"Well what can I say, I really wanted to go to regional and now that we are going we are going to have to push even harder than last time but for now let's celebrate", Yoruichi went to her locker and took off her shirt," Hey did I tell you guys I have a stalker, so cool right", she bragged. Her team, except Kukaku and Harribel, gasped at the news," What she's not dangerous, Harribel's might be but mine isn't, if anything she is adorable."

'I'm so lucky to stalk someone like her', Soifon thought,' It's really dark up here', she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone to act as her flashlight. She pushed a button and the screen lite the dark space up,' that's better', she thought until she looked around. Spiders and spider webs everywhere,'Sp-sp-spi-spi-.'

"I don't know, what if she's in here wanting to watch you change? What would you then", Kukaku question.

"I would greet her with open arms", Yoruichi holding her arms out.

"SPIDERS", Soifon yelled.

"What was that", Kakuka yelled.

Soifon's blood curdling screams were heard coming from the ceiling, she was thrashing around trying to kill all of the spiders. All her movement caused the place where she was laying to cave under her weight, falling into Yoruichi's arms, cover in dust, cob webs, and spider guts," Oh thank you my chocolate goddess", she hugged her," There were spiders everywhere."

"That's fine but why are you here", Yoruichi asked.

Soifon jumped out of Yoruichi's arms and made a run to the door," Hold on there", Kukaku said grabbing her by the collar of her shirt," Were you in her trying to sneak a peak at your 'Chocolate Goddess'?"

"Well you see what had-", she didn't even finish her sentence when she slipped out of her shirt and ran out the door. She made outside and was hit with a cold breeze,' I need my shirt... and a memento', then she ran back into the gym then the locker room," I need this", she said snatching her shirt out of Kukaku's hand, still having her phone in hand, went over to Yoruichi, kissed on the cheek, took a picture with her phone, and ran back out.

"Soi I cannot believe you blew your cover like that", Nel scolded the first second she saw her at school," But it was pretty funny how ran out and then came back for your shirt, extra points for stealing that kiss and getting a photo."

"Where did you go, you just left me there, and did you have this many problems with Harribel", Soifon asked exhausted from last night.

"I can't tell you and not really I didn't really do anything too advanced until a few weeks after,maybe a little more. It doesn't matter today we will be doing something simple after school or we could skip school", Nel offered," I say we skip school", Soifon nodded her head in agreement.

"Yoruichi, Kukaku, wake up it's time for school", Harribel ready to go to school,' Five more minutes Yoruichi yelled from her room,' Eight more hours', Kukaku yelled from her's," Kukaku school will be over in eight hours", Harribel explained.

"Now you're getting it."

"They are having cake in your honor today", Harribel tried baiting her out.

"Cake?"

"It's a trick, don't fall for it", Yoruichi said coming out of her room," And you know not to do that to her she'll end up being cranky all day", she scolded," Let's skip school today, too much learning can't be good for you."

"We're skipping", Kukaku yelled.

"Maybe", Yoruichi lead on.

"Hear that Soi they are thinking about skipping too", Nel said with her ear pressed against the wall," Thanks for letting us use you wall Kisuke."

"It's no problem Nel as long as I get to come along", the pale blonde haired man said," School not so important at the moment."

"Shh, they are talking again", Nel said putting her ear back up against the wall," They said they are going to...the woods. That's weird people don't go to the woods, they go camping but either way we following. The good thing about them going to the woods is that they have to take the train, we can molest them, and the bad thing about them taking the train is that other people will have the same objective. It sounds like they are leaving now let's go, we have to be first", she commanded.

Walking to the train station, Harribel spoke up," I think something is going to happen today", she said.

"Just your imagination", Yoruichi said reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

On the crowed train Kisuke, Soifon ,and Nel sat with newspaper covering their faces," Soi you're going first just to let you know."

Soifon threw her newspaper down," Why me?"

"Put your newspaper back up their about to get on", she quickly put her paper back up to her face.

Kukaku, Harribel, and Yoruichi got on the train and passed by the trio, Yoruichi noticed that the middle person holding the newspaper upside down. she stopped in front of her," I think that it would be easier to understand if you right side up", she recommended.

"Esa es una buena idea (That's a good idea)", Soifon said in English.

'a foreigner, maybe i should try telling them there language', Yoruichi thought," Um newspaper-o es upside down-dita."

Everyone in the surrounding area sweat dropped," I can speak Japanese", Soifon informed.

"Oh... I'm going to go now", she went where her friends where standing," I think I did a good job."

"Your English has gotten better by and inch", Harribel commented," You actually used one English word in the whole entire sentence."

"English I thought you were speaking Spanish", Kukaku put in.

The train began to move and Nel signaled Soifon to go. Soifon having a hoodie on put it up to cover her face and went over to the group. The train went over a bump causing Soifon to trip over her on feet. her hands went flailing out to grab on to something to hold onto, she got a hold of something soft,' Thank God I didn't fall", she thought, she squeezed what she was holding on to and heard a moan,'huh', she looked up and saw that she was holding on to Harribel's breast. Soifon quickly took her hands away," I'm so sorry, I forgot your breast are sensitive."

Harribel looked surprised," How did you know my breast are sensitive, the only per- Where you the person in the bath?"

"Soi you where the person in the bath, here I thought you wanted to stalk me", Yoruichi put in.

"No, no, you got it all wrong, it was my friend over there", pointed to where Kisuke and Nel were sitting," That one right there with the green hair she told me about it, she been stalking you for the past six months", she couldn't stop talking,' Shut up mouth', she thought covering her mouth.

"Kisuke what are you doing with them", Kukaku questioned.

"Kisuke? Who's that my name is... is Ekusiku... yeah that's it", Kisuke said disguising his voice, still holding the newspaper to his face," Well I better get going."

Kisuke got up from his seat and slowly inched away with Nel following close behind," Nel where are you going", Soifon asked.

"Nel? Who's that my name is...um Len... yeah lets go with that", Nel said, Soifon went and got Nel leaving Kisuke to escape," You came got me, ratted me out, and bring me here but not Ekusiku. They now who he is I could have gotten away and I told you never to get found out, let alone to bring other people with, six months down the toilet in three days not even three maybe like two or two and a half days but in a way it's all my fault, you were not ready for this, like the guy in Dragon ball Evolution. Wait, no, he was more ready than you, you know how unprepared you have to be, to be like that", she ranted on their way back.

"This the one stalking you", Soifon said to Harribel," You're the only one for me Yoruichi sama-san-chan-ojou-kun."

"So... Len you're the one stalking me", Harribel asked.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, I prefer...observing at a close distance", Nel explained," And my name's not Len, it Nel well that's my nickname anyway."

"How come you didn't just come talk to me instead of observing at a close distance, you know instead of molesting me in the bath", Harribel said.

"I'm sorry, what was that about molesting", Kukaku asked.

"That's not Important at the moment!"

Nel gave Harribel a hug," I'm sorry", she said rubbing her back, Harribel gave a hug back just when the train stopped," Well this our stop", Nel said in a hurry," Let's go Soi", she took Soifon's hand ran out the double doors. They kept running until they ended up at a near by park," I got it", she panted.

"Got what?"

Back on the train Harribel crossed her arms over her chest and felt strange, she pulled one of her arms in her shirt. Pulling out her arms she got Yoruichi's attention," Yoruichi, I need to go home, I think that girl took my bra", she whispered with a blush on her face.

That night at the dorms Soifon meet Nel on the far side of the dorms, both were dressed in black so not to be seen," Nel don't you think we've done enough for today? Can't we come back tomorrow or next week", said trying to get Nel to reconsider her actions at the moment.

"Oh, poor, Soi I can't just have the bra, I need the panties that go with it", she smiled," I expected this from you so I got something to win you over", she got a ten foot ladder," If you go set this up at their window, I'll give you a picture of Yoruichi petting her pussy", Soi grabbed the ladder and ran to the window to set it up with lightning speed,"...Cat", Nel said finishing her sentence. They climbed up the ladder to the window, open it with out any problems, jumped in. Nel tapped Soifon on the shoulder," Which one is Harribel's room", she whispered.

Soifon shrugged her shoulder," I don't, I thought you would know. I don't even know where my goddess's room is", she whispered.

Nel pulled on Soifon's cheeks," Why don't you know you've been in here before", she said as her voice got just above a whisper.

Soifon did the same to Nel's cheeks," You're suppose to be the brains in this, Miss. I've been stalking for six months so I know what I'm doing", she countered at a regular volume. In the back they heard someone's bed creak," Someone's coming, what do we do", Soifon panicked, let go of Nel's cheeks, and looked towards the direction of the sound. Soifon turned around to face Nel but she wasn't there,' She did it again", she faced palmed.

Yoruichi was the one to come out of her room," Someone here", she looked into the living room and saw a silhouette of a person.

Soifon couldn't speak at the moment and sensing that Nel decided to speak up for her, from her undisclosed location" Yes it is I, the Soifon, your stalker. I have come to steal your bras and some of your panties", Soifon couldn't believe what Nel had said, she shook her head furiously. Nel was having fun with this so she improvised," And I also was going to sneak into your room and motorboat your boobs, that is why I'm shaking my head so fast", Soifon immediately stopped.

"Well I don't know what to say. You can have some of my panties and bras", Yoruichi said happily. Yoruichi went and grabbed Soifon by the wrist," We can do whatever you like", she said leading her back to her room.

Soifon, finally having her voice back, spoke up," Wait, wait, wait a minute that wasn't me talking, remember that girl from earlier she was the on talking beside we can't do what your thinking of doing. I'm not ready for this, I'm a minor, I don't think you can do that with 16 year old's", she said trying to stop Yoruichi.

"It's alright if you're a minor cause you're about to be my major."

"Lame", Kukaku yelled from her room.

* * *

I know that the English is Spanish but you know how in English dubs they speak Spanish when in the Japanese dub speaks English, well that's what I was going for.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3 AM when a woman with twin tails woke up to her phone vibrating,' Holy crap someone better be died or giving me money', she thought. the girl reach over to her night table and answered," Hello", hysterical cries came screeching out the phone," Soi calm down what happened", she screamed at the phone.

"Suzumebachi, I'm in jail with Nel come get me out", waterfalls were flowing from Soifon eyes.

"Give me five minutes and about seven more hours and I'll be there shortly", Suzumebachi said slowly going back to sleep.

Nel took the phone," Come get us and I won't tell your parents about you know what", she bargained. On the other side of the phone she heard a thump and hurrying footsteps," She's on her way", she smiled.

"What is' you know what' ", Soifon asked.

"It's a secret right police chief Unohana", said to the woman standing next to the cell, the woman just smiled and nodded.

About ten minutes later Suzumebachi came and bailed them out," Someone start explaining what happened", she demanded

"Well you she what had happen was...", Nel lead off with her side of the story.

"Lame", Kukaku yelled from her room.

"Ignore her and come with me", Yoruichi said pulling Soifon to her room.

When Nel thought it was safe she came from the shadows,' I wish that could happen to me...Oh well now since Yoruichi and Soi went to the door on the left and Kukaku yelled from the room on the right, That must mean my prize is in the middle, time for panties', she thought. Nel crept to Harribel's room and open the door slightly and peeked in. Harribel was sleeping soundly," I'm going to take your panties don't say anything if you're okay with it", said quietly. There was no answer," Thanks you're the best", she said coming into the room. Nel went rummaging through the drawers,' She sure has a lot of sexy panties', she thought stuffing them in her duffle bag. Now done with that, Nel was on her way out the door until she heard the bed springs,' Oh crap.'

Harribel sat up and got out of her bed," Toilet...", she mumbled in her sleep and proceed to the door.

'Either she is sleepwalking or she can't see me', Nel thought. She was standing front of the door not knowing whether to move or not. Harribel bumped into Nel and then she threw a punch the Nel nearly dodged," Holy crap what was that for-aah", another punch from that was dodged. Harribel tackled Nel to her bed," You can go to the toilet! You can go to the toilet", she repeated.

In the dorm just below Yoruichi's, the tenants were awakened by screaming," What is with all the screaming 1 AM", Ichigo yelled.

"You know yelling back isn't going to help", Uryu yelled from his room.

"Shut up Uryu I'm calling the cops!"

Back at the police station Nel was finishing up the story," Then the police came and here we are but I can only assume that is what happen with Ichigo and Uryu."

"What happened after she tackled you and did she ever go to the toilet", Soifon asked.

Unohana laughed a bit," But that's not the reason we came and arrested you if it was just noise we would have just gave you a warning", she informed," you two were brought in for Breaking and Entering, Sexual Assault, Invasion of Privacy, Resisting Arrest, Assaulting an officer, and robbery and you have by the end of next week to write Officer Omaeda", she told Soifon.

"Okay and then I'm going to go to hell and see if it froze over", Soifon said sarcastically," He misunderstood the situation without looking into things."

"Chief you got to believe me I wasn't doing anything to them", Omaeda said from around the corner.

"Oh really I'll tell you what happened. Yoruichi lead me to her room…" Soifon lead of with her half.

"So", Yoruichi said closing the door behind Soifon," You're not doing a good job as a stalker you know that right. Stalkers are quiet, cautious, and most of the time very dangerous, Nel fits most of what I said except for the dangerous part but I'm not really sure about that part still, you don't fit any of that", she said backing Soifon up against the door," But you were able to get a kiss from me so I guess you can still get that reward", Soifon looked up at Yoruichi and was met with a kiss.

A scream was heard in Harribel's," That sounded like Nel, I wonder if she's okay?"

"I wouldn't say…Yes, She probably met Harribel when she was sleep walking to the bathroom. When we had first moved in together she told us that if you see her like that she would most likely hit you cause she didn't know us or something like that", Yoruichi explained.

"I should go help her", Soifon suggested. Yoruichi pulled her on top of her bed," Or I could stay here", Yoruichi then pulled Soifon down into a heated make out session.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door," Oh what's this more people coming, I wonder if it a stalker for me", Kukaku said going to open the door. When she opened she stared at the big balding man and slowly closed the door," I don't want it...ever."

"Ma'am, I'm police officer Omeada, come open the door we got complaints of screaming coming from this room. I'd like to conduct a search", he said through the door.

"It's open"; Kukaku yelled going back to her room," Stay out of my room."

"Yes Ma'am", he said coming in. Omeada into the room on the right," Oh God we have a 9-2-4 on our hands", said into his walkie talkie," I'm going to need back up."

Omeada charged at Soifon," What are you doing", she yelled as Omeada tried to pull her off of Yoruichi.

"Don't worry Ma'am I'll have this raging lesbian out of here in no time."

"Who are you calling a raging lesbian", Soifon said still hanging on to Yoruichi.

"Never mind it's a semi raging lesbian we got here, so 9-2-2", said to his walkie talkie.

"And then eventually he got me off and here we are", Soifon finished," I'm not sure how Nel got here."

"It's a secret", Nel winked.

"Why is everything a secret with you", Soifon questioned.

"Because unlike you I'm a good stalker", she countered," But I can tell you it was amazing!"

"No chief it's not like that you see", Omeada was distracted by Soifon looking around," What are doing?"

"Oh I was looking for a fuck to give", Soifon answer.

"Oh snap she just torched your ass", Nel cheered and gave Soifon a high five," Nice one, old man get his ass handed to him by a 16 year old."

From around the corner came Yoruichi, Harribel, and Kukaku," Why did I have to come too", Kukaku complained.

"Because you're the only one with a license and a car", Yoruichi explained," Besides don't you want to see that handsome police officer", she said seemingly pointing to Omeada. Kukaku looked over him and made gagging sounds," No, not him the one standing behind him."

"Hey move out the way baldy", Kukaku yelled. Omeada, hurt, move out the way to show Kisuke," Kisuke you're a police officer?"

"No I just like coming here and wearing their uniforms, pretty snazzy right", he modeled," just kidding I'm in the research department I'm in training."

As Kukaku went on with their conversation Yoruichi and Harribel went to the jail cell. Yoruichi was about to speak but was cut off Omeada" Chief this woman here can-"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Omeada got pulled down, by his tie, by Soifon," You saw didn't you", he shook his," Don't lie to me, you saw Yoruichi was about to talk, why did you cut her off", she screamed. Omeada stuttered," No, no more talking for you! You apologize to Yoruichi this minute or I will break out of this cell and-"

"Soi, it's alright, let the balding man go", Yoruichi said calmly.

Soifon let go of his tie," Yes, Yoruichi", Omeada quickly backed away from the cell.

Yoruichi turned to Unohana," I would like you to drop the charges against Soi", Unohana opened the cell up and let Soifon out.

Soifon instantly hugged Yoruichi as soon as she got out," Are you going to drop my charges too Harribel", Nel asked. Harribel looked away from Nel," Please I'll do whatever you want!"

Harrbel thought it over," No more stalking, give back my panties", Nel nodded," You have to stay be my side forever."

"What", Nel asked astonished.

"I'm sorry but you have to take responsibility for what happened at the bath, I'm very traditional."

Nel was getting happier and happier by the second," Yes, of course, I would have done that even if I hadn't been put in jail, so you'll let me out?"

"Yes but after school okay", she said kissing her on the forehead.

"What...but it's the weekend", Harribel gave her a thumbs up and left with Kukaku and Kisuke," I'll wait for you, my love", she said before she was out of earshot.

"Yoruichi I'm so glad you came to see me", Soifon said still hugging her," That person in the bumblebee pajamas is my big sister Suzumebachi."

"Soi let me go for a bit, I want to do something", Yoruichi put Soifon next to Suzumebachi to compare," How is she the big sister she's smaller than you in every way but it's kind of adorable, especially in the pajamas."

"I'm the same age as you, with the IQ of 180 and a returnee from ", Yoruichi patted her head," Don't treat me like I'm a kid", she yelled, Soifon anger leave rosed a couple of level that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Nel, who has lost touch with Soifon ever since they have been out of jail, was sitting in the stands watching the basketball team practice," This is like the third time that I have been here and I'm still loving it but it would be nice have Soi to talk too. I thought she would be here to senselessly stare a Yoruichi and lick the sweat off her body", Nel rambled to herself.

"Don't confuse you with this young lady", a young scruffy-looking janitor said.

Nel looked back the janitor," And how do you-", she looked closely at the janitor," Soi is that you", she questioned. The janitor shushed her and nodded her head," That is a really good disguise, I barely recognized you. Is this why you haven't been in school lately?"

"We can't talk about this in the open", Soifon signaled Nel to follow her behind the stands," Yeah, it took a long time to get this ready. I rigged the suit I'm wearing with cameras and recorders; to say the least my sister was not all too happy about having to come to the police station to pick us up and neither was I so I'm getting serious with my game from now on. I couldn't tell you before since Harribel has you on leash like a dog", Soifon explained.

"No one has a leash on me, she was the one to ask me to stay by her side, and I am no one's dog", Nel defended.

"Yeah I'd say you are one because you just love to lick your owner", Soifon countered," Come to my house and I'll show how much better I've gotten, when practice is over."

"Nel can you bring me some water", Harribel call out.

Nel went into a dreamy state of bliss," Yes my- this doesn't count, this being smitten with love", Nel stopped to tell Soifon," Sweet"; she then skipped off to bring Harribel her water.

Suzumebachi was sitting on the couch when she heard a couple of knocks at her door," It open", then Nel walked in. Suzumebachi looked her," Never mind it's closed, get out", she put bluntly.

"Don't be that way Suzu, I'm your guest treat me as such", Nel said heading to Soifon's room," Soi I'm here", she looked around the room and saw Soifon sitting in front of three screens," So what's going on here?"

"Come see for yourself, they are cameras that I got Kisuke to hide in their dorm, while they were at practice. There's one for the living room, one for Yoruichi's room, and the last one is to channel the sound when she switches rooms", Soifon explained without her eyes leaving the screen," They're in the living room at the moment."

"How did you get Kisuke to do that?"

"I had to do some dirty things", she cried," I had to write that letter to the balding police buffoon and also make him a sandwich. I don't want to think about anymore, Yoruichi take my mind off of it", she whispered to the screen.

They both looked at the screen when they heard someone start talking," So you two had a stalkers, they got arrested, and then you bailed them out", Kukaku reviewed," That sounds really desperate if you ask me."

"Come it's not every day that you get cute good looking stalkers such as those two. We could gotten someone much worse right", Yoruichi defended," Besides it's not like that, I thoroughly looked into my stalker, I know how old she is, what grade she's in, what school she goes to, what she want to be when she grows up, I even know about that birth mark under her left boob shaped like a cat. If anything I'm the one stalking her", Yoruichi laughed.

Soifon was speechless at what she heard," Do you really have a birth mark like that", Nel asked.

"That is not the point, Yoruichi's right I'm not a good stalker, I don't know the first thing about her", Soifon said a little disappointed.

"It alright Soi you don't need to know everything to be a stalker and your still a beginner, Yoruichi may have stalked a few back in her day", Nel said trying to cheer her up.

"Nel, answer all of those question for Harribel."

"She is twenty, second year in college, Karakura College, marine biologist, and a star shaped mole on her right inner thigh", she answered without skipping a beat," B-but that doesn't mean anything! Look they are talking again", she said changing the subject.

"What do you have to say about your former stalker-girlfriend, Harribel? What do you know about her", Yoruichi asked.

"What do I know", Harribel thought for a minute," She is-her name is- she's in- she wants to be- I don't know", her phone began to ring," I have a bad feeling about answering the phone", she then answered it," Hello?"

"How could you not even know my name", Nel cried into the phone.

Her voice came out loud due to the phone being on speaker," Oh it's her now...Len, how did you know I didn't know your name?"

"My name isn't Len, it Nel and that's not Important right know!"

"Are you sure it's not Len, you told us Len on the train."

"Go lie on my bed and calm down, okay", Soifon instructed taking the phone from Nel," This Soi and yes her name is Nel…What do you mean prove it, how can I prove it? ...Well I can't do that…What! I'm not doing that…Is that really the only way", Soifon turned to Nel," Are you okay with being called Len", Nel looked like she was about to cry," Kidding, just kidding, fine I'll do it but you all owe me…No I don't love the fact that I'm doing, you are putting me in-…H-hello? They hung up, you better be thanking for this Nel."

Early in the morning Nel was sitting in her seat, wondering where Soifon was. Soifon came in walking awkwardly," Hey, something wrong?"

"Yeah, Shit is about to get crazy real. That's all I have to say but I'm putting myself in danger today", she said sitting carefully in her seat," I hope this day goes by fast, Oh who am I kidding, it's going to go as slow as a big breasted girl running on a beach."

Nel was confused by what Soifon meant but was distracted when the teacher came in with huge smile on his face," Good Morning everybody, I have some good news, I have two guest that use to be my top two favorite students, Yoruichi and Harribel", he introduced as they came in," Grab a chair and sit anywhere you like."

"Gladly", Yoruichi smiled. She got a chair and sat next to Soifon," You don't mind if we share a desk right."

Soifon forced a smile on her face," Oh I don't mind at all."

Nel looked over at Soifon and Yoruichi with a longing look,' Some people get all the luck of having a stalker to stalker relationship', Nel thought. Harribel brought a chair over and sat next to Nel," Aren't you going to ask to share", Harribel crossed her leg and arms and looked forward," We can share the desk", still no answer,' Maybe she likes to be by herself, people with cold distant looks usually like that sort of stuff.'

An hour into the lesson the teacher was teaching Yoruichi got bored,' so it's time to have so fun', she took out a remote,' Let's try low' she turned the knob and Soifon jumped," What's wrong Soi", she whispered, pretending to be innocent.

"You know exactly what's wrong", Soifon whispered back with a growing blush,' Seven more hours', she repeated in her mind.

"Soifon come up can solve this math problem since you're so talkative", the teacher said.

'Oh this is too good', Yoruichi thought watching Soifon carefully got up from her seat and go to the board,' Time for medium.'

In the middle of working the problem, Soifon's legs buckled under her, she had to use the board to keep her up," Soifon?"

"I-it's nothing, I just have this thing about hard m-m-math problems. I LOVE them so", the teacher, a little worried, came over to," I'm going to quickly finish this one though, not as great as I thought it would be", when she got done she went back to her seat and put her head down," Yoruichi", she quietly moaned, Yoruichi's heart pounded as barely heard Soifon moan her name.

'Soi is acting really strange', Nel thought then looked Harribel,' I wonder if you know', Harribel was staring into space when Nel tapped her on the shoulder," Do you know what's with Soi", she whispered, Harribel nodded and wrote down the answer,' No, no, no! That is bad, very bad', Nel got up from her seat pulled Soifon out her seat and ran out of the room, Yoruichi and Harribel followed behind quickly. They went into a nearby restroom," Go take out the mini vibrator now", Nel said with fear in her voice, pushing Soifon into a stall.

"Nel, what are you doing", Yoruichi asked running in with Harribel close behind.

"I'm trying to save lives at the moment, if only I had knew what she was talking about before I could have prevented this", she yelled running to the door and locking it," Since you two are in college you don't know but there is", there was a powerful knock at the door," It's too late we've been found! Only God can help us now!"

* * *

What great horror is behind the door that a even Nel is afraid of...well your guess is as good this story has went it's own way since the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

This is a chapter I wanted to do for the story, but it was a further in the future chapter. Let's treat this like one of those extra stories you sometime see in manga.

* * *

The door to Yoruichi's and Harribel's dorm slowly opened as Soifon and Nel made their way through," Okay, the coast is clear, the black bear is not here, and it is currently twelve hundred hours. Commence with operation: Hold the Onions", Nel whispered.

"Next time I'm coming up with the names", Soifon whispered back.

"That is beside the point, now I think that they are still sleeping. This is where it's every stalker for their self, hope I see you tomorrow" she hugged Soifon like it was going to be the last time she was ever going to see her again," Wish me luck."

Soifon waved goodbye to her as she sneaked into Harribel's room,' now off to Yoruichi's room', she thought standing up with a confident air. All that confidence disappeared when she heard Yoruichi's and Harribel's voice coming from outside the door,' Crap, crap, crap', she went rushing into Harribel's room where Nel was," Nel we have to hide", she frantically said closing the door behind her," They- their-door- need hide now", she said pushing Nel and herself into the closet.

"Soi it was amateur move hiding in the closet", Nel said," I'm very disappointed in you and why do we have to hide in the closet."

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I panicked, and I'm still new at dealing with thing under pressure", she said still panicking.

They heard the door to the room click open, which caused Soifon to freak out even more. Nel quickly put her hand over Soifon's mouth," Shut up, shut up, and calm down you have to remain calm in these types of situation", she whispered.

Harribel and Yoruichi came into the room," I just love taking a bath with you, Harribel, staring at your body is such a turn on", Yoruichi said in a seductive voice.

There was loud knock that came from the closet," Remember what you said we have to stay calm in these situations, Nel", Soifon whispered trying to hold Nel back.

Nel cracked the door open for them to see that Yoruichi was slowly pushing Harribel back on the bed," What was that", Yoruichi asked.

"Who cares? I want you to pay attention to me a little", Harribel said sliding her hand up Yoruichi's shirt.

Soi closed the door," You see that! She's violating my goddess! She's going to put her finger in her bellybutton for more than ten second! That's rape! She's raping her, now she won't be able to become my bride", Soifon whispered frantically shaking Nel," And then she going to have her child and then I'll have to fall in love with her child like Jacob from Twilight."

"No, Soi, I won't let become like those horrible people", Nel said comforting her. Then it hit her," What are you saying?! This is all obviously Yoruichi's doing. Staring at my angel like lecherous old man", she retorted.

"Well looks whose been using the dictionary, but that doesn't change the fact that your 'Angel' is taking advantage of Yoruichi", Soifon said slightly raising her voice.

"Oh yeah, cause the person on top is always the victim", Nel said also raising her. Nel and Soifon Argument escalated as they both got loud each time the other made a point forgot they were supposed to be hiding.

After a while Yoruichi and Harribel got tired of hearing them," 'Angel' want to tell them that we know that they are here", Yoruichi said teasingly.

"You can if you want 'Goddess'", she said the same way.

Yoruichi laughed a bit as she got up to go open the closet door. When she opened the door she and Harribel were surprised to see that Soifon and Nel had tear stained faces. Soifon was the first to notice they had been found," Nel, they found us, what do we do now?"

"Let's make a run for it and scatter", they both dashed out as quickly as they could.

"I think we might have taken it a little too far", Yoruichi commented feeling a bit guilty.

"Just a bit", Harribel said pinching her fingers close together," Let's go find them. If we find them let's meet up back at the dorm."

'I can't believe it they're together', Soifon thought as she ran. Soon she got tired and stop," I…am…not…in shape", she panted. She looked around and saw she was close to a park,' I'll go seat on a swing until I catch my breath', she decided walking to the seat. As it got darker the temperature got lower,' It dark already, damn you daylight savings', she thought as she shivered,' So I guess I should stop being her stalker now. I'm so stupid of course someone like her would already be with someone. I'm surprised that she didn't call the police, actually', tears began to fall the more she thought about Yoruichi.

Soifon jumped a little as she felt two arms wrap around her," I found you", Yoruichi whispered into her ear.

Soifon forced her out of Yoruichi's hold and walked away. Yoruichi jump over the swing and rushed to block Soifon from leaving," You don't have to worry I won't be stalking you anymore", she looking down, wiping the tearing away.

"That's good, because I want you to be doing something else", Yoruichi lift up Soifon's chin so she was looking at her," Don't cry anymore", she then kissed her," All better?"

Soifon pushed her away," Don't kiss me when you already have a girlfriend!"

Yoruichi smiled, as she approached Soifon and wrapped her arms loosely around Soifon's neck," Tell me when I got this 'girlfriend' of mine. I might have been really drunk that night because I don't ever remember getting one."

"Don't play with me isn't it Harribel", she asked resisting less and less.

"No, It's not Harribel. We just did that to trick you guys for sneaking into our dorm without permission…again."

"How did you know we were there?!"

"Well you guys were yelling a lot when you were in the closet, but you left your shoes at the front door so that tipped us off."

'So stupid, if Nel were she would be saying,' Amateur move Soi', Soi thought looking off to the side to avoid eye contact," Oh you don't say."

"Soi, I have very important question to ask you", Yoruichi said getting her attention. She cleared her throat," Soifon will you be my girlfriend" she asked putting her forehead against Soifon's. A while of silence passed by," You can kiss me to ans-", Soifon cut her off with a kiss,' I'll take that as yes', she though as she kissed back.

With Nel and Harribel, at a bus stop, after Harribel explained what happened," Amateur move Soi", Nel exclaim stomping her foot on the ground," Do you feel bad for what you did to us?"

"Not really, but I will say sorry to make you feel better", Harribel making her way to the bus bench, to have a seat.

Nel went over to sit next to her," Sometime I don't get you at all. You're supposedly my girlfriend, but you never act like it. You treat me like a friend that you don't like", Nel laid her head on Harribel's shoulder," Do you not even like me? Did you ever?"

"Of course, I'll even go as far as to say that I love you. I'm just one of those people that have trouble expressing themselves well."

"Tsun-"

"No", Harribel cut off," One day I'll be able to tell you how wonderful I think you are", she said giving Nel a kiss on the forehead.

Nel giggled," I love you."

"Alright then."

Back at the dorm the four were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Kukaku came through the door," Oh, black bear you have returned", Nel commented.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Kukaku where were you today", Yoruichi asked interrupting an upcoming murder.

"I was out doing heterosexual things. Would you like to hear about", everyone murmured in agreement," Okay this is how it started…"

The End

"But I didn't even get to say anything yet!"


End file.
